Reconstrucción de un amor
by Itzakukulkan
Summary: EPÍLOGO. Esta es una historia de amor entre Jou y Seto, corta y sencilla. Una historia de encuentros.
1. Capítulo I

**Reconstrucción de un amor.**

(Palimpsesto)

**Capítulo I.**

Jou camina bajo el cielo azul y plácido. Se siente tranquilo y seguro. Planea sus próximos días en solitario. Viajará a otro país, estudiará, conocerá gente, amará, será amado, sufrirá lo que hay que sufrir y reirá siempre que pueda, porque la risa alegra el alma. Esta vez está decidido a terminar con todo. Al principio fue bonito… pero la relación se ha tornado violenta y tormentosa. Discute a menudo con él… y teme seriamente que muy pronto el amor acabará transformándose progresivamente en tedio, aburrimiento y, al final, en odio. Son demasiado distintos… Él intentó comprenderlo, ser parte de sus silencios, de sus miradas, adentrarse en su mundo, pero olvidó también darle la oportunidad de que él penetrase en su ser. Jou ha comprendido que sólo uno de los dos ha entregado, que sólo uno de los dos se ha esforzado en amar y corresponder, que sólo uno de los dos lucha cada día por algo mejor.

Se detiene ante el semáforo. La gente a su lado espera impaciente. Él está sereno, dulce, triste. Mira el cielo, respira hondo, porque de pronto los ojos le arden incomprensiblemente. No tiene porqué dudar de su resolución, no hay porqué sufrir, aún el amor que le profesa no se ha mezclado con un sentimiento amargo, aún es tiempo para guardar todos los bellos momentos en su memoria y en su corazón y evocarlos de vez en cuando para sonreír cuando le sea difícil continuar. Pero sólo si esto acaba ya.

La luz verde… la gente se atropella para cruzar la calle. Él se siente solo y casi no percibe el ruido ni la agitación a su alrededor; todo le parece lejano y ajeno. Quiere llegar luego y decirle lo que le quema allí dentro en el alma y luego descansar. Tal vez llorar, pero descansar… una noche tranquila en su cama, a solas con la oscuridad.

Jou sonríe con una sonrisa franca cuando saluda al dependiente que está afuera del edificio. Muy pocos lo conocen allí. Él nunca le permitió acercarse lo suficiente a su lugar de trabajo ni develar su verdadera relación. Tal vez al llegar se molestará, pero ya no importa. Nunca más. Subió al ascensor. La calma de la que hacía gala hacía unos pocos momentos le ha ido abandonando. El corazón le late desbocadamente, un sudor frío le empapa la espalda. Pero no es momento de titubear ni de acobardarse. La decisión que ha adoptado será mejor para los dos. Tal vez a él no le parezca hoy ni mañana así, pero el tiempo le dará la razón.

Se abren las puertas y el desciende. Camina lenta y pesadamente. Habla a la secretaria, que es simpática y amable, le dice su nombre y que es de extrema urgencia, que si está desocupado, que por favor le permita entrar, que no volverá más, y después será tarde. Todo lo habla muy rápido y entrecortado, le cuesta modular. La joven asiente, llama por teléfono, pronuncia con calma. Luego lo llama a él que está parado inquieto frente a ella. Que sí, que puede pasar, pero que sea breve, por favor. Claro… no se preocupe. Gracias. Sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y esto estará olvidado. Vuelve a inspirar honda y profundamente. La joven le abre la puerta. Él entra y la puerta se cierra para siempre detrás suyo. No hay vuelta atrás. Ya no.

­­—¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no me gustas que vengas a visitarme aquí. Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, puedes muy bien hacerlo en casa, pero ya que estás aquí, no demores–advierte con su voz fría y dura.

Sus ojos mieles se turban ante el brusco recibimiento: no espera abrazos ni besos, pero al menos un saludo, una pregunta sobre si está bien, porqué está aquí, pues ese hecho ya es un gran paso y puede significar algo grave, pero a él no le importa¿cómo lo olvidó? No duda de que lo quiere, pero a su manera, y él ya no puede comprenderla, porque le duele demasiado.

–Seto, he venido a despedirme.

Él lo mira desde el fondo de sus nítidos ojos azules. Jou lo encara ya sin miedo, ya sin vacilación, casi con tibia resignación. Con paciencia de una última vez graba sus rasgos tensos y adustos, su frente amplia y límpida, sus pómulos altos, sus mejillas blancas, sus labios pequeños y rosados, su cabello castaño y ordenadamente peinado, sus ojos de cielo triste, su figura esbelta y delgada.

–No te comprendo.

–Eso, que me voy.

–¿A dónde¿Por qué?

Tal vez es su imaginación, pero la voz de Seto denota una ligera alteración.

–Te quiero, lo sabes bien… pero nuestra relación es agotadora. A veces, siento que me desprecias; a veces, que me odias; a veces, que me deseas lejos; a veces, que ya no quieres continuar… pero ¿sabes? Casi nunca siento que me amas, que me anhelas a tu lado, que las noches que compartimos en tu cama las atesores. Sexo, sólo eso. Placer simple. Pero yo quiero más, y tú no puedes dármelo.

–¿Dónde irás?

­–Por lo pronto, me marcharé al extranjero.

Jou está muy quieto frente a él, apenas lo mira ya, parece que su mirada vuela en remotos confines, donde él ya no existe. No imaginó que esto pasaría algún día. Aún le cuesta aceptar que esto está realmente sucediendo. Jou vuelve a mirarlo con sus ojos en paz, quizá una nube de melancolía los vela o quizá es el sol que los ilumina extrañamente o quizá es una tenue esperanza rebosante de ilusión.

–Si es lo que quieres, está bien por mí–replica al fin, cuando ya está seguro de que su voz no temblará.

­–Sí, es lo que quiero–sonríe débilmente y a sus ojos dorados asoman lágrimas, se las limpia rápidamente con la manga de su chaleco–. Adiós entonces, y, por favor, entrégale esta carta a Mokuba.

–Claro.

–Gracias.

–Gracias a ti.

Jou no comprende porqué le agradece: si por Mokuba o por él. Seto se le acerca con paso ligero y le besa tiernamente sobre la frente.

–Gracias, Jou–repite quedamente.

Jou asiente sin palabras, amargo, roto, sin esperanzas. La tibia caricia del beso es cálida, pero efímera. Cuando franquea la puerta, sin mirar atrás y para siempre, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón se le aprieta. Pensó que todo sería más fácil, pero se equivocó, siempre lo hacía, tal vez ahora también. Sonríe entre sus lágrimas… no, esta vez ha decidido correctamente, el dolor y la tristeza se diluirán con el tiempo y éste le dará la razón más temprano que tarde.Las palabras odiosas, los silencios tensos, los desengaños dolorosos se esfumarán paulatinamente como una hoja de otoño que se lleva el viento y sólo perdurará la siempre dulce nostalgia.

Seto, detrás de la puerta, escribe en su notebook. Una sensación desconocida oprime su pecho, sus manos tiemblan y los ojos le escocen, un sabor a hiel inunda su boca. Escribe rápidamente, sin saber bien qué y porqué. Tal vez es Jou quien le duele. Se ha ido. Hay que olvidar, sí, es eso.

Continuará…

**Nota de la autora: **gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

Esta historia será bastante corta.


	2. Capítulo II

**Reconstrucción de un amor.**

(Palimpsesto)

Capítulo II.

Jou:

Hay noches en que te veo frente a la ventana abierta: fumando lenta y pasivamente, observando el cielo oscuro y manso y deseando algo entrañable y que sabes que no tendrás. Y que yo sé que no tendrás, mientras, sentado a la mesa de trabajo, te contemplo y te amo sin saber que te amo. Y de pronto, acuden a mí tus palabras dolidas de aquella última vez rompiendo abruptamente ese sueño. Tus palabras suaves y sin resentimiento, pero empañadas por la tristeza. Tus palabras rotas y reales, porque si te amé alguna vez, yo no lo admití en ese momento. Y ahora es demasiado tarde, y me dueles tan dentro y tan hondo y tan cierto.

Hay noches que anhelo con tanta pasión tu llegada y hay noches en las que te quiero tanto y son noches tan solas y tan cargadas de congoja infinita, que a veces me pregunto cómo puedo seguir adelante sin tu sonrisa y sin tus ojos y sin tus caricias.

Cuando te fuiste… fue tan sorpresivo todo, que no reaccioné adecuadamente. Ahora sé que debí retenerte, y sé que sólo hubieran bastado unas palabras de comprensión, de consuelo, de interés, de amor para haberlo logrado. Pero mi orgullo, mi inexperiencia y mi miedo me reprimieron. Temía que si nombraba ante ti el sentimiento abrasador que me embargaba cada vez que te veía, que te sentía a mi lado, que me querías, algo intangible pero existente se quebraría en mí, que abriría puertas de mi corazón que desconocía por completo, que me arrancaría de mi silencio y de mi soledad. Sí, fui egoísta, pero éste soy yo, y no te merezco.

Cuántas veces preferí amarte en silencio, cuántas veces te abracé con mi soledad impregnando todo a nuestro alrededor, cuántas veces me negué a tu afecto sincero, cuántas veces fui duro y frío, cuántas veces te odié por ser así, por quererme, por mirarme, por preocuparte por mí. Nunca intenté comprenderte, no era necesario, tú estabas aquí, junto a mí cualquiera noche, y con eso me bastaba, no quería saber, no quería involucrarme y conocerte más, ni quería que tú me conocieras más. Eran par mí suficiente tu calor y tu risa y tu ternura y tu querer. La soledad era para mí un consuelo, un remanso de paz insaciable e intransable; el silencio, una respuesta irrefutable a todo, porque de esta manera nadie me conocería. No estaba en mí entregar y comprender, demostrar mis afectos y aceptar el de otros. Tantas veces te reproché tu abierta ternura, tu dulzura, tu amor hacia mí. Y cómo me arrepiento ahora.

Hay noches en que recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro como amantes, y algo quemante se extiende por mi cuerpo. Hay noches, que trabajar me resulta imposible. Hay noches, que te añoro tanto, Jou.

Mokuba está muy enfermo. Tan joven y tan quieto allí en su cama, atisbando el pedazo de cielo azul que le permiten las cortinas entreabiertas, respirando un aire de libertad que forzosamente le es negado, ansiando días de juegos que se quedaron estancados en algún lugar de la memoria. Y cuando lo veo, los ojos se me llenan con tantas lágrimas y el corazón se me ahoga con tanta pena, y él me mira tan sereno y dulce, tan con tus ojos, tan con tu paciencia y tan con tu sonrisa. Y las lágrimas me caen irrefrenables por las mejillas, porque ya no soy fuerte, desde que tú te fuiste, todo me duele, Jou. Y él me mira con sus ojos oscuros y nublados por la fiebre y me dice que mejorará, que quiere ir al colegio, que quiere abrazarme, que quiere recordar más y dormir menos… Y él me mira tan largamente y tan sumido en el silencio cuando el cansancio lo agobia. Y yo lo quiero y daría todo por estar en su lugar, pero no se puede luchar contra la vida. Y cada día, luce más exhausto y cada día, una parte suya se escapa entre nosotros irremediablemente.

El dolor es una sensación candente, pero a la cual uno logra sobreponerse, pero la tristeza y el desconsuelo permanecen intactas e inamovibles. Pienso que ya no me gusta la soledad… o que me gusta, pero contigo, porque la soledad sin ti, es una soledad plagada de recuerdos que traen al dolor de vuelta.

Lo nuestro fue tan rápido y fugaz, pero me gustó y aprendí a quererte tan lentamente, que demoré en darme cuenta y cuando lo hice, me inundó el temor y la zozobra y vacilé tanto tiempo en si te confesaba o no estos sentimientos que me rebosaban cuando sabía que no me veías, que no te lo dije nunca, ni siquiera cuando partiste. No tuve la osadía que se requiere para ello o tal vez no te quería tanto como sentía. Porque en ese tiempo yo todavía dudaba, pero ahora tengo la certeza de que te amé tanto como tú a mí… de que te amo y, si no fue así, quiero, necesito creerlo, porque es bonito y hasta dulce y bello imaginar todas nuestras noches sentados sobre la cama, mirándonos, tú hablándome; yo, escuchándote, allí, cobijados por la oscuridad, nuestras pieles sudorosas rozándose, nuestras manos uniéndose a veces en una lánguida caricia.

También hay noches en que tengo tanta rabia: contra ti, contra Mokuba, contra la injusticia de la vida, contra lo que me tocó vivir, y eso es tan débil, que termino despreciándome. En el fondo, lo sé bien, me tengo rabia a mí mismo: por no demostrarte cuánto me agradaba estar a tu lado, por no presentarte ante los demás como quien eras para mí, por rechazar tantas veces tus palabras de amor, por prohibirme estar contigo durante el día y resignarme a observarte con disimulo cuando ibas a pasear por ese parque que te gustaba tanto, por no pasar más tiempo con Mokuba, por desperdiciar tantas oportunidades que no volverán ni serán las mismas.

Tanta rabia tengo de que fuera necesario que tú te fueras y que Mokuba enfermara, para comprender cómo funcionan las cosas, cómo todos nos pertenecemos los unos a los otros, y cómo yo me negué tanto a ustedes dos.

Tardé mucho en comprender lo que te escribo ahora, pues ya han pasado casi tres años desde tu partida, pero lo he conseguido y sólo tú sabes cuánto duele el amor a veces, Jou.

Te he buscado, pero no te he encontrado. ¿Acaso es verdad que te fuiste para siempre? He preguntado por ti a tus amigos. Ellos se quedan observándome con una mirada indescifrable, aunque no distingo ni odio ni rencor, sino una tristeza limpia y franca, y todos me contestan queignoran tu paradero, y que no te busque más, porque no lograré nada, salvo lastimarte. Y yo les insisto, y algo les cambia en la cara impasible, en la boca un poco torcida y en los ojos turbios, pero callan, y me voy derrotado.

Pienso que un día cualquiera te veré otra vez y seremos los dos para siempre. Y es tan dulce y reconfortable soñar Mokuba y nosotros dos juntos.

Jou, si alguna vez puedes perdonarme, házmelo saber. Siempre estaré dispuesto y anhelante de intentarlo de nuevo.

Te ama, Seto Kaiba.

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias por leer.

Y muchas gracias a:

**keyg: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Y sobre el final… es un secreto aún.

**remi: **Seto ha recapacitado, ya ves… pero ¿Cómo saber si es tarde ya¿Y qué es un buen final para ti?

**jery hiwatary: **Creo que es un capítulo igualmente triste que el otro, pero ojalá te haya gustado.

**AGUILA FANEL: **Este capítulo también es corto y no creo que lo consideres muy feliz, pero espero que de todas formas lo hayas encontrado interesante.

**Sekari Sumeragi: **Gracias, espero que ésta sea una buena continuación también.

**Shaina: **Gracias. Intento actualizar todos los domingos.


	3. Chapter III

**Reconstrucción de un amor.**

(Palimpsesto)

Capítulo III.

Sentado en un banco del parque que tantos recuerdos le evocaba, Seto Kaiba fumaba con deleite un cigarrillo. La noche descendía sobre él lenta y apaciblemente. Ya no era el mismo y nunca regresaría a ello: el tiempo y el dolor lo habían transformado. Abstraído en sus reflexiones, no oyó los ligeros pasos que se aproximaban.

Una silueta oscura se detuvo ante él. Y le habló en un murmullo:

–¿Me prestas fuego?­–la voz sonó extrañamente familiar. ­

Seto extendió su mano y el desconocido alcanzó el encendedor y lo acercó al cigarro entre sus labios. Cuando la tenue luz de la llama iluminó su rostro, Seto sintió un sudor frío recorrerle el rostro y un temblor incontenible apoderarse de su cuerpo.

–¡Jou!–exclamó sin poder evitarlo.

El aludido descendió los ojos de su cigarro y lo observó fijamente durante un breve y eterno momento.

–Lo siento–respondió con voz que denotaba un dejo profundo de tristeza resignada después de un rato de silencio-, pero hace años que perdí la memoria en un accidente y aún no recuerdo mi pasado. ¿Éramos amigos?

Seto percibió como las lágrimas se agolpaban a sus ojos azules y tristes. Y asintió levemente, con pesar.

–¿Puedo sentarme?

Seto sonrió, y él se sintió tan distinto sonriendo otra vez. La suya era ya una sonrisa sincera.

–¿Cuándo volviste?–preguntó al fin, intentando entender y asimilar esta nueva e inesperada situación.

–Hace un mes más o menos. Y hace siete años que tengo amnesia, si es lo que quieres saber, pero últimamente los recuerdos son persistentes y difusos. En mis sueños veo rostros, oigo palabras, percibo sensaciones tan conocidas ya. Y regresé a Japón por eso: quiero recuperar mi pasado. Volver a querer a quienes amé, porque veo a mi hermana y a mis amigos, y siento que nada me une a ellos. Necesito desesperadamente recordar. Ellos han accedido a revelarme parte de mí paulatinamente. Esa es la única manera para poder continuar con la vida que llevo actualmente. Dime ¿Quién eres tú?

–Seto Kaiba. ¿Me recuerdas?–agregó, ya desesperanzado.

Jou negó lentamente y habló sonriendo:–Nadie me ha hablado sobre ti. Quiero decir, he conversado con mis amigos de antes, y ellos no han dicho nada sobre ti.

–No era amigo de tus amigos, sólo de ti–explicó con voz suave.

–Cuéntame algo, por favor.

A Seto lo invadió la nostalgia como un río tormentoso. Alzó los ojos hasta encontrarse con los mieles de Jou. Él lo miraba lánguidamente, como se mira a un desconocido que se estima sin saber porqué. Y lo sintió tan ajeno, tan distinto, tan otro, que algo se rompió muy dentro en su corazón, y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–¿Para qué? Nunca fuimos demasiado cercanos–mintió quedamente.

Jou sonrió con dulzura y parecía muy conmovido, porque sus ojos brillaban como si tuvieran lágrimas.

–¿Acaso te duele que no te recuerde?

Seto dio una calada larga a su cigarro. El aire fresco bañó su rostro caliente por la frustración. Su corazón desilusionado latía violentamente rápido. "Me dueles, Jou, todavía aquí dentro dueles".

–No. Sólo fuimos compañeros de clase. Es todo.

–Con Yugi y Tristán, entonces.

–Sí.

El silencio se instaló alrededor de ellos durante mucho rato. Seto se acordó de tantas otras ocasiones en que él, antaño, contemplaba a Jou fumar su cigarro sentado en el banco de siempre, observando el cielo azul y plácido, soñando despierto. Seto se acordó de tantos sentimientos abrumadores. Seto se acordó de sus besos y sus caricias. Seto se acordó de su sonrisa y de sus ojos que siempre reían, porque reír alegraba el alma, decía él, cada vez que Seto le reprendía por su felicidad exagerada de todo.

–Hay algo de ti que me atrae¿sabes? Siento que hay algo más importante que nos une. Me parece haberte recordado antes de este encuentro. Esos recuerdos fugaces que, a veces, me invaden y no alcanzo a retener.

–¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

–Hasta que recuerde. Sé que lo lograré–aseguró, mirando a Seto fijamente a los ojos. Suspiró con fuerza y apretó los ojos y las lágrimas tanto tiempo reprimidas rodaron por sus mejillas tersas y heladas–. Necesito mi pasado de vuelta. Si puedes ayudarme, por favor…–casi suplicaba.

Jou dio una última calada, esperando en vano que Seto le contestara y se levantó.

–Gracias–murmuró sin enojo.

A Seto la situación le rememoró otra hacía ya mucho tiempo.

–Adiós, entonces.

–Este es un hasta pronto, Seto, porque volveremos a encontrarnos cuando haya reconstruido mi pasado–sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto en la densa oscuridad.

Se alejó caminado tan serenamente, que Seto pudo haberlo alcanzado en cualquier momento, pero permaneció sentado en el banco de las reminiscencias, evocando los días pasados… Doliéndole hasta el alma este encuentro inesperado, porque comprendió al fin que había perdido a Jou para siempre.

Dio una última pitada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó. Se quedó sentado en el banco, admirando la noche quieta y negra. Y se ilusionó con tantos sueños bonitos, que, de pronto, a sus ojos azules asomaron lágrimas de desconsuelo.

Continuará…

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias por leer.

Este es el capítulo más corto y a mí no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, porque está muy dialogizado, pero era necesario. Y antes que me pregunten, sólo puedo decirles que Jou recuperará la memoria… Queda un capítulo más y el epílogo.

Y muchas gracias a quienes me han escrito también:

**Rei Dark Angel: **Créeme que no fue una decisión presurosa, Jou dudó bastante tiempo, pero al final decidió acabar con todo. En el próximo capítulo comprenderás mejor que fue lo que realmente ocurrió.

**A.R.Z.: **Gracias por leer mis fics. Y sí, tiene continuación, ya ves que falta muy poco para que termine.

**Remi: **Este capítulo es más bien frío y tal vez no te ha gustado mucho, pero espero que el final sí te emocione.

**Anya Shoryuky: **Muchas gracias. Me ha gustado como has puesto todo, porque yo nunca logro eso. Y ojalá te siga gustando.

**keyq: **¿Qué le pasó a Mokuba? Eso lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo, te lo aseguro. Y sobre el final, queda ya tan poco, que mejor te hago esperar una semana más. Sí, Seto se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente… pero esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.

**Sekari Sumeragi: **La carta llega a su destinatario, pero cómo y cuándo, lo sabrás en el capítulo que viene. Ya me estoy rayando con esto del capítulo que viene. Ojalá te haya gustado esta parte de la historia. También he leído algunos de tus fics y me ha gustado mucho áquel que escribiste durante un año.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Reconstrucción de un amor.**

(Palimpsesto)

Capítulo IV

–Hola.

–Hola.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

–Bien también ¿quieres fuego?

–No–se estuvo un rato callado y luego continuó sonriendo con timidez–. Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?–el otro asintió tiesamente–. Bueno, he recordado, y quiero hablar contigo–repitió con vehemencia.

–Como quieras–respondió, seco.

–¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque que tanto me gustaba?

Seto sonrió con calidez y ese gesto sincero deshizo el hielo.

–Me gustaría mucho–repuso.

Se encaminaron con paso lento y en silencio. Se sentían jóvenes de nuevo: ansiosos y tímidos y, a pesar de estar uno junto al otro, se hallaban solos y abandonados. "Ojalá todo fuese más fácil. Ojalá todo fuese distinto. Ojalá fuese otro tiempo. Ojalá fuésemos jóvenes", pensaban ambos, inseguros y nerviosos. Jou encontraba que Seto lucía más serio, más triste, más solitario que nunca antes. Seto, que Jou aparentaba más edad de la que tenía y que su natural alegría se había esfumado.

–¿Cómo recuperaste la memoria, Jou?

–Gracias a ti.

–¿A mí?

–Sí, aquella noche que nos vimos hace casi un mes ya, me dio un vuelco en el corazón. Mientras regresaba a casa, no hacía más que pensar en ti, Seto. Tus ojos tristes y tus palabras me decían que había algo más, algo que tú intentabas ocultarme. Y aquello me provocó gran desesperación e impotencia por no poder recordar. Te sentí tan cerca y tan lejos cuando hablamos, y yo quería comprender tu dolor, áquel que intentaste disimular ante mí.

"Esa noche no pude dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, tu imagen serena y apesadumbrada aparecía ante mí. Y veía tus ojos y oía tus palabras de otro tiempo, y todo aquello me causaba violentas sensaciones y una incertidumbre enorme. Al día siguiente, fui a ver a Yugi, y le conté sobre nuestro encuentro y sobre todas las sospechas que éste me acarreó. Él me miró callado y conmovido y luego asintió. Después de un rato habló. Tú, hacía siete años, le habías entregado una carta para mí, puesto que ignorabas dónde yo vivía. Él la guardó con la determinación de nunca enviármela, pues presumía que sólo me causaría pena y dolor, pero al verme esa mañana tan ansioso y a punto de obtener mis recuerdos, me la pasó. La leí en mi casa, a solas. Al principio, no comprendí mucho por la excitación que me abrumaba y me hacía temblar. La releí varias veces y me embargaron tantas emociones y tantas reminiscencias fugaces y violentas de otra época, que me desmayé, y soñé esa noche toda una vida. Poco a poco, fui reconstruyendo la historia de nuestro amor. Y me sentí feliz por ese reencuentro y me sentí triste por nuestro final, porque al leer la carta, comprendí que aún me amabas y que guardabas esperanzas sin saber de mi destino y comprendí tu angustia y tu desconsuelo de aquella noche en que tú eras un desconocido para mí. Escribiste tantas palabras ciertas… que quise una vez más, como tú, que fuésemos Mokuba, Seto y yo para siempre. Pero el tiempo pasa… –suspiró profundamente–. Yugi me contó sobre Mokuba–y su voz se quebró de pronto–, lo siento tanto."

–No. No digas nada–pidió con voz débil y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

–Pero…

–Por favor… me duele recordar…

–Está bien.

Se quedaron en silencio y se sentaron en el banco de siempre sin mirarse a los ojos. Seto cogió una mano de Jou entre las suyas y la apretó con ligereza y un calorcito tibio les invadió el cuerpo frío, y se sintieron menos solos y menos tristes.

–¿Crees que haya una oportunidad para nosotros, Jou?–preguntó quietamente Seto, por fin dirigiendo su mirada azul al rostro bañado por las lágrimas de su compañero.

Jou negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero no se desprendió de las manos de Seto.

–¿Por qué?

–No sabes cuántas veces fui a despedirme para siempre de ti, y me quedaba afuera del edificio, apoyado en un árbol, frente a tu ventana, y ahogado por una pena de la que no podía escapar. Fueron cinco años, y siempre el mismo tono duro y las mismas palabras secas y siempre juntos, pero solos. Pensé que nunca lograría separarme de ti, pero al final, desperté de mi enamoramiento ciego y comprendí que yo podía continuar sin ti. Eso me dio el suficiente valor para terminar nuestra relación y el día que todo acabó entre nosotros, me sentí contento por esta pequeña victoria y muy triste porque yo te quería.

"No me has preguntado cómo perdí la memoria… fue debido a ti. Después de un año de estar viviendo en el extranjero, un día te vi caminando por la vereda de enfrente. Pensé que venías por mí, y me ilusioné. Tú doblaste le esquina sin verme y una angustia oprimió mi corazón, sentía que si no te alcanzaba, nunca más te vería y tú estabas aquí por mí y perderías el viaje… y tuve miedo y corrí tras de ti. Me atropellaron… Estuve un año en un hospital… y me hice amigo y me encariñé de quienes se preocuparon por mí. A veces, venían mi hermana y mis amigos a verme y no lograba recordarlos, y con ellos me sentía muy desolado. El médico que me atendía es mi pareja en la actualidad. Él siempre me acompañó durante los momentos más difíciles y fue él quien me incitó a que regresara a Japón.

"Pensé que podría vivir de nuevo, sin necesitar de mi pasado. Al comienzo, resultó, pero luego empecé a sentirme vacío. Veía los intentos e inútiles esfuerzos de mis amigos de antes y de mi hermana para que yo los recordara y los quisiera otra vez, y en mis sueños surgieron imágenes que yo reconocía brevemente y que luego olvidaba. Luego se me hizo más que necesario recuperar mi vida de antes.

"Ahora que recuerdo todo, me siento muy solo. Porque tengo un pasado y un presente que no puedo encajar. Quiero a los de antes, pero me siento extraño… supongo que aún falta tiempo… y quiero a los de ahora…

"Me siento dividido en dos, Seto. Siempre pensé que recuperar mi pasado me ayudaría a forjar mi presente. Ahora comprendo que me equivoqué. Pero no puedo, no puedo ni quiero volver contigo. No, no digas nada. ¿Crees que no lo sé? He leído tu carta todos los días desde que recordé mi pasado y todos los días me he preguntado porqué estamos así si todo pudo haber sido tan distinto. Sé que has cambiado. Han sido diez años durante los cuales no nos hemos visto, y es normal que el tiempo nos trasforme de una u otra manera. Entonces yo también he cambiado. Tenemos más de treinta años… y me siento increíblemente viejo e inseguro. Quisiera poder atreverme… pero tengo miedo. A veces recuerdo aquel tiempo que compartimos juntos, y todo me duele y me entristezco, y no deseo volver a lo mismo. Si fuese otra vez joven, tal vez me arriesgaría, porque no tendría nada que perder, pero ahora no. Él me da estabilidad, él me quiere y me ama cómo no te imaginas. Ya sé que tú me quieres, y sé cuanto yo te quise también, y cuanto te quiero… Pero tú, él y yo somos diferentes y yo lo estimo mucho. Y lo quiero. He estado más de ocho años con él, y hemos aprendido a querernos tan lenta y pacientemente, que no puedo borrar esos años de un plumazo y empezar todo de nuevo contigo, aunque quisiera. Y no quiero, porque el sufriría demasiado, y lo amo. Me duele ¿sabes? Me duele esta separación que tengo en el alma, porque me hace sentir muy solo. Pero así son las cosas, y hay que seguir. Siempre podemos ser amigos y querernos, siempre podemos recordar aquello que nos alegra. Siempre podemos volver a vernos y reconocernos."

–Jou…

–Ya te lo dije, Seto, hemos cambiado tanto… ¿acaso podríamos volver a amarnos? Yo te recuerdo en ese pasado y tú también. Diez años son muchos y, en mi caso, es toda una vida. ¿Cuánto tardaríamos en desilusionarnos al descubrir que no somos los mismos?–Jou sonrió con nostalgia y con pena.

–Entonces tenemos que despedirnos de nuevo.

–Sí, pero estamos en paz el uno con el otro.

"Cómo dueles, Jou", pensó Seto. "Cómo dueles, Seto", pensó Jou.

–Nos vemos.

–Sí.

Seto atisbó el cielo azul. Qué pena todo esto. ¿Pero ya no había aceptado que lo había perdido para siempre¿Nunca dejarían de doler tantos desencuentros? Se sintió llorando hondamente, pero ya no había porqué avergonzarse. Siempre podía volver a empezar. Hoy no, claro. Pero a veces la felicidad no es más que caminar en ese parque apaciblemente y admirar todo a su alrededor sintiéndose en calma y tal vez recordar sólo un poco, porque si era demasiado quizá lloraría de nuevo.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias por leer.

Este es el final, pero aún falta el epílogo. Sólo quiero decirles que este epílogo aclarará algunas cosas, pero esencialmente no cambiará nada. Este es el final que siempre imaginé, y no lo encuentro triste. Dudo que a muchas este capítulo les haya gustado, pero ojalá hayan intentado comprenderlo.

Y tal vez, para quienes lean el epílogo, comprendan que Seto y Jou no son infelices, y que les espera un bonito reencuentro.

Y muchas gracias a:

**Sahel: **Gracias por encontrar tan bonito el fic. Sólo espero no te desilusiones con este final.

**Rei Dark Angel: **Este capítulo es más largo… ya ves. Y bueno... ¿Qué te ha parecido?

**AGUILA FANEL: **Gracias por felicitarme… Pero este es el final… ¿Lo encuentras demasiado triste?. ¿Qué es la felicidad en realidad?

**Elian: **El epílogo no será triste, te lo aseguro.

**keyq: **Este capítulo es más largo. Mokuba ha muerto, pero Seto prefiere no recordarlo, porque a veces duele mucho recordar a quienes hemos perdido. Pero en el epílogo, Seto tendrá algo que nunca imaginó.

**Sekari Sumeragi: **Es el final de esta historia, pero queda el epílogo. No es tan triste este capítulo, creo yo. La historia que tú escribes sobre Trowa y Quatre la encuentro aún más triste, pero bien hilvanada.

En el epílogo habrá una mejor solución.

**Kida Luna: **Gracias. Ojalá te haya gustado.


	5. Epílogo

**Reconstrucción de un amor.**

(Palimpsesto)

**Epílogo.**

El tiempo pasa… y el recuerdo de tus ojos, de tu voz, de tu sonrisa renuente, de tu rostro severo se va borrando inexorablemente con el paso inminente de los días. A veces, cuando salgo a pasear a cualquier parte, te veo caminando con tu paso apacible y seguro, rodeado de tu silencio, y siento que los recuerdos me abrasan, aunque desdibujados y poco nítidos, y tu figura es sombría y oscura, pero logro recuperar del olvido tu silencio, tu elegancia, tu misterio. A veces, me descubro a mí mismo hablando como tú, esgrimiendo tus palabras, tus gestos en mí, cayendo en el abismo de tu silencio manso, tus pensamientos en los míos… Y eso me gusta… esta manera de estar y no estar… Incluso cuando voy acompañado, tu presencia imaginada me distrae, y me preguntan que qué me pasa, que si estoy bien, y yo contesto que sí… que sí, porque es verdad, porque es grato tenerte a mi lado dulcemente. En mis silencios y en mis soledades, tú estás a mi lado con tus silencios y tus soledades, y presiento que tú, donde estés, también te sientas frente a la ventana, a contemplar la noche oscura, que tantas veces compartimos y nos quisimos, y unes tus pensamientos a los míos. Tú soledad ya no es solamente tuya, sino también mía.

¿Crees que te he olvidado? Sólo se me ha ido tu forma…, pero todo tú eres parte mía, tu manera de pensar y sentir, tu manera de ser, tu manera de amar, aquí muy hondo y dentro de mi ser. Y nunca olvidaré. A veces, es tristeza la que me embarga, penosa melancolía, un odio quieto y ya sin fuego… Pero pasé tantos momentos felices contigo, que nada puede teñir la alegría suave que me invade cuando evoco esas reminiscencias, que siempre perduran en algún lugar de la frágil memoria. A veces es fácil observar tus ojos fríos cuando vislumbro el cielo azul y cuando me siento frente al mar.

Me gustaría verte otra vez. Y sentirte otra vez. Y elaboro cuidadosamente que palabras te diré, que cosas callaré, que te preguntaré. Y tal vez volver a amarnos. Pero así está bien, porque la vida es esta: irse y volver, quedarse y partir, amar y no amar… una violenta vorágine de emociones que no sabemos explicar, pero que nos llena y nos hace felices un momento efímero, un instante eterno.

-o-o-o-o-

Seto caminaba de la mano de un pequeño niño. Le hablaba con cariño y el chico sonreía alegremente. Hay en su corazón mucha paz, pensó él, mientras contemplaba al muchachito con hondo cariño. Alzó los ojos para atisbar el cielo plomizo y un poco triste quizá y se encontró de frente con Jou. El chico se soltó de su mano y salió corriendo a los columpios, no quería más que jugar.

–Hola.

–Hola.

Y se sonrieron tímidamente, y a Jou todas sus frases preparadas se le disolvieron fugitivas de su mente inquieta.

–¿Nos vamos a sentar? Aunque este es otro parque y ése, otro banco, pero da igual ¿verdad?

Seto asintió sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Era otoño y una brisa fría soplaba en la ciudad. Era un día amarillo de otoño y Seto se sintió alegre al sentarse junto a Jou en un día amarillo de otoño con el corazón joven de nuevo. Se observaron serenamente y se hallaron más viejos, pero en los ojos de cada uno encontraron una chispa de felicidad.

–¿Él es tu hijo?

–Sí.

–Se parece a Mokuba. Tiene sus mismos ojos oscuros y alegres.

–Sí, se parece.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando el monótono bambolear del columpio donde jugaba el niño. "También se parece a ti, Seto", pensó Jou con una dulce nostalgia, pero lo calló, pues, a veces, las palabras no son necesarias y, de todos modos, Jou sabía que Seto había entendido con sólo mirarlo.

–¿Eres feliz?

–Ahora me siento feliz de volver a verte después de tanto tiempo. Ahora siento que realmente hemos terminado bien. Quiero decir, creo que tú eres feliz también.

–Este por fin no es un desencuentro, creo yo. Tú me enseñaste muchas cosas, Jou. Dejé mi antiguo trabajo para dedicarme más a mi familia. Sé que Mokuba sufrió con mi abandono, y no deseo volver a repetir el mismo error.

–¿Estás con su madre?

–Sí, ella es una buena mujer–Seto sonrió y pensó para sí que tal vez Jou y ella se parecían un poco–. ¿Tú aún estás con el médico?

–Sí.

Cayeron en el silencio una vez más, y era tan fácil sonreírse, mirarse, pensarse juntos como antaño. Y era tan fácil incluso amarse con suave candor. El niño jugaba todavía arriba del columpio, y Seto le tomó la mano. Jou se sonrojó, y se sintió tan joven.

–¿Recuerdas…?–se interrumpió un instante, apretando sus ojos, buscando las palabras exactas–¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la última vez? "Siempre podemos ser amigos y querernos, siempre podemos recordar aquello que nos alegra. Siempre podemos volver a vernos y reconocernos."

Jou apretó su mano con fuerza y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ruborizadas.

–Estoy muy contento de este encuentro, Jou, porque al fin comprendemos que nuestro amor fue algo especial y que no tenemos que dolernos por el fin que tuvo.

Jou negó con la cabeza, porque no podía hablar, ya que tenía la voz empapada de llanto callado.

–¿Lloras, Jou?

El aludido volvió a negar en silencio. Después de un rato, se calmó y levantó sus húmedos ojos y detuvo su mirada miel en el rostro sereno y tan querido de Seto.

–Yo también estoy contento, pero, a veces, pienso que hubiese pasado si nosotros…

–Pero no pasó–le interrumpió abruptamente Seto.

–Es verdad–y luego, de pronto–¿Vives aquí?

–Sí ¿y tú?

–También. La vida ha sido justa con nosotros, porque nos ha dado otra oportunidad para tenernos el uno al otro, ya no como amantes, pero sí como amigos. Y este es un buen final ¿no lo crees, Seto?

Y Seto pensó que sí, que este era un buen final, aunque muy hondo él a veces también siente a Jou en el corazón y a veces también se sienta frente a la ventana a contemplar la noche oscura, a hundirse con su silencio y su soledad y anhelar otra vez Mokuba, Jou y él juntos.

–Sí, Jou, creo que este es un buen final–y sonrió conmovido.

Y Seto sumió su mirada en los ojos inundados de ternura de Jou y besó suavemente su frente y percibió la tenue caricia en su mejilla y creyó notar que la sonrisa de quien fue su amante hacía tantos años no era más triste ya, sino que estaba transformada por la nostalgia que los unía.

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias por leer.

Bueno, la historia ha acabado aquí, y ya ven que el final no es triste, y que ellos se quieren con tibio cariño y ¿acaso eso no es suficiente?

Y gracias a:

**AGUILA FANEL: **Gracias por seguir el fic y espero que este final definitivo te haya gustado.

**Remi: **Gracias por creerme buena para esto. Y el final… bueno, no siempre Jou y Seto tienen que terminar juntos para ser felices.

**Mizu No Kitsune: **Mokuba murió, pero Seto tiene otra oportunidad para enmendar sus errores. A veces, es necesario tantas sacudidas para comprender cómo van las cosas. Gracias por leer mi fic.

**Rei Dark Angel:** Este es el epílogo, y tanto Seto como Jou han tenido su recompensa por el sufrimiento, pero siempre hay algo de nostalgia por lo que pudo ser y no fue, pero eso no significa que ellos no sean felices con sus respectivas vidas. Gracias por continuar fielmente el fic.

**Sekari Sumeragi: **Para Seto hay otro comienzo, ya ves. Gracias por leer el fic y ojalá te haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. ¿Encuentras triste este final?

**A.R.Z.: **Gracias por tus palabras. Lamento que los últimos capítulos no te hayan gustado, pero, como dice el dicho "sobre gustos no hay nada escrito", no puedo contentar a todas… pero ojalá el epílogo no te haya decepcionado demasiado.

**Kida Luna: **Gracias por leer y ojalá te haya gustado este final.


End file.
